I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Le craque n'est jamais bon pendant les championnats. Ce n'est pas Yuri, le premier qui le retrouve. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. C'est Yakov. Et ça fait encore plus mal. Comment expliquer la frustration, immense, de ne pas faire. Et pourtant, Yuri, Yuri, Yuri : "You and I/We are like/Cocaine and ketamine"


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Je reviens, toujours comme un imprévu, sur Yuri On Ice. Aujourd'hui, un thème que je n'ai pas vu (avec quasi certitude) sur le fandom français. Si c'est abordé en langue anglaise, Pouvez-vous me le dire? J'ai la flemme de chercher.

Bien.

C'est très court mais voilà, c'est un sujet que j'adore et qu'un jour j'exploiterais plus donc en attendant ce jour, je me restreins.

C'est extrêmement précipité (genre écrit aujourd'hui, comme ça) et je n'ai pas de béta, donc encore plus que d'accoutumé, il y a un risque de fautes. Et j'ai encore la flemme d'attendre.

Je ne gagne rien. Je ne possède rien.

Bonne lecture sur ce.

.

Le craque n'est jamais bon pendant les championnats.

* * *

 **I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For**

.

 _Please put all the drugs out of your hand_

 _J'aurais dû abandonner là les hommes qui sont revenu doucement sur leurs pas. J'aurais dû, oui, car, depuis, je n'ai fait que mourir._

 _(…) ne comprend pas que sa manière de se montrer fort et insatiable le rend impardonnable aux yeux des autres, qu'ils attendent de lui bien plus de force que ce dont il est réellement capable._

 _Come lay your weakness down_

 _You and I/We are like/Cocaine and ketamine_

 _« Faut-il que je vous dise, que sans uniforme, je ne suis plus rien ? »_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ce n'est pas Yuri, le premier qui le retrouve. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre.

C'est Yakov.

Et ça fait encore plus mal.

Yakov sait depuis que Victor est parti que ça n'allait pas le faire. Mais là, il n'y a juste plus rien à dire.

Victor essaie désespérément de parler. Rien n'est compréhensible de ce qu'il dit. Ah, quelle hargne ! C'est dommage. Victor n'en peut plus de cette vie-là. N'en peut plus tout cour d'ailleurs puisque gisant sur le sol froid il ne peut plus se relever.

Il n'est pas désolé. Juste loin – sur une plage ou peut être sur le Lac Baïkal gelé. Ça se voit. À ses yeux. À son corps. À la putain de seringue encore accrochée à son bras.

À moitié vide si on en juge celle d'à côté pressée à mort, vide vide vide.

.

C'est ridicule. Yakov le sait. Victor allongé sur le parterre d'une chambre d'hôtel. Incapable de se lever. Entre le lit et la salle de bain. C'est ridicule, Victor, a-t-il envie de lui dire.

Yakov sait que Victor ne supporterait pas d'être uniquement coach. Pourtant il n'a rien fait. Attendait-il plus de la part de Katsuki Yuri ? Non. De personne.

.

Il appelle Yuri. « Allo ? C'est Yakov. – Oui. – Victor a un problème, il faut que tu viennes. – Non. – Juste malade. » Il appelle ensuite le médecin personnel de Victor.

.

C'est foutu.

Il le sait depuis qu'il est entré dans la chambre. Depuis qu'il a vu le nécessaire de Victor. La trousse en cuir brun.

Il sait ce que Victor a pris. Très exactement. Et ça lui fait peur d'à ce point savoir. Yuri savait-il ? Peut-être pas.

Cocktail imbattable.

Bétabloquants, coke, valium.

Horrible.

Plus de concentration, plus d'énergie, moins d'anxiété et effet calmant en prime. Parfait pour Victor. Au grand désarroi de Yakov.

Maintenant que Victor n'a plus la contrainte d'être clean, autant se faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Et Victor, comme grande reine du drama, n'y va pas de main morte.

Coke, putain !

Yakov ne bouge rien jusqu'à l'arrivée de Yuri. Il a pris le pou de l'ancien athlète. Il est vivant et il ne veut pas en savoir plus. Il sait que si Victor est dans cet état, ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher à Yuri.

.

Yuri arrive. Au moment même où il entre dans la pièce, il oublie tout de la compétition. Si elle est finie, si elle commence. Si elle en est à la moitié. Il voit le corps de Victor, allongé raide. Et il se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas se jeter dessus. Il regarde Yakov.

Il ne savait pas.

Il n'a pas vu.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il a toujours été comme ça.

« Excessif, trop loin » Il ne le dit pas.

Les plaintes désarticulées gémissantes de Victor se sont éteintes. On ne sait pas s'il écoute ou s'il a sombré.

.

Yuri ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien sur le fait que Yakov lui ai mentis, i peine quelques minutes de cela, sur l'était de Victor. Il comprend que l'autre homme ne pouvait pas dire autre chose que « malade ». Yakov le voit avancer jusqu'à l'autre, là, par terre. Lui serrer la main et lui murmurer des mots dans une autre langue. Yakov ne dit plus rien. Il se sent même en trop, alors qu'il a toujours veillé sur Victor. Visiblement, il a failli à sa tâche.

Ce n'est la faute de personne voudrait-il dire. Il ne le dit pas.

.

Le silence dans la pièce est étrange. Lourd, froid, plein de regrets sans larmes. Larmes cachées encore au bord des yeux.

Yuri, lentement, enlève la seringue, désinfecte la piqure. Il range le matériel qui traine et le fait disparaitre dans la valise du Russe. Recoiffe Victor, dans un geste d'habitude.

Le médecin arrive. Lui aussi, il sait. C'est comme si c'était inscrit sur le dossier médical de Victor depuis longtemps. Ça ne l'est pourtant pas. Un an. Un an pour en arriver là.

Une injection. Puis, attendre que l'effet des drogues se dissipe à minima.

Il n'y a rien à faire.

Il faut attendre.

.

Et c'est long, une overdose.

.

Il n'y a plus de compétition. Il n'y a plus que Victor.

.

Yakov est caché dans l'ombre. Muet. Invisible. Il est là parce que c'est lui le responsable de Victor. Le pardon, l'aveu, tout ça, il s'en fout. Il est là parce que c'est son rôle, sa place. Derrière Victor. Peu importe ce qu'il a dit. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il y a un an.

Car il sait très exactement ce qui torture son protégé. Et que lui, il peut comprendre.

.

Ils ne vont rien faire pour ça. Face à ça. Rien.

Rien dire. Rien sermonner. Yakov sait que si Victor veut, Yuri l'obligera. Si non, on ne peut pas le forcer.

.

Le temps est suspendu dans la chambre. Victor ne se réveille pas. Il comate. Il se souvient vaguement, la chambre d'hôtel. La tignasse de Yuri, noire, douce. Du bout des doigts.

Lorsqu'il reprend conscience pour de bon : il ne parle pas. Tout ça tient de l'ordre du sacré. Il sait que Yuri ne comprend pas. Qu'il aura beau expliquer, Yuri en comprendra pas.

Il n'y a pas d'excuse. Pas de mot d'ordre.

.

Le dosage. Il sait que c'est ça qui a merdé.

.

Il regarde Yuri dans les yeux.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Veut-il dire. Tu peux pas.

Ses mains, à Victor, tremblent. Comment expliquer la frustration, immense, de ne _pas_ faire.

De voir, d'expliquer, mais de ne pas putain de faire. De sauver le jeu. Quand ça ne va pas alors que toi, toi, tu sais, tu peux. Oh quelle frustration immense.

De ne plus patiner. Aucune joie, aucune adrénaline. Rien. Rien de libérateur à rester sur le banc. À se bouffer les phalanges. Et à hurler. Ça ne suffit pas.

« Désolé, désolé, Yuri, je peux pas. » Il ne le dit pas. Il a promis. Il peut pas dire « j'abandonne ». Ce n'est pas la faute de Yuri.

Il n'y a que la drogue pour apaiser sa frustration.

Il voit Yakov dans l'ombre. C'est le seul qui le voit, Yuri a oublié Yakov. Il le voit et sait : Yakov sait. Yakov comprend. Il ne dit rien.

.

La joie et le bonheur immense qui lui ont apporté Yuri cette année a suffi à ce qu'il ne regrette pas. Même si pour tenir, il faut en passer par certaines extrémités.

.

Alors Victor pleur comme un enfant. Il balbutie des paroles incohérentes. Pardon. Pardon, dit-il.

\- Pardon. Pardonne-moi.

Le silence est lourd et le regard de Yuri est rouge de larmes.

\- Viens. Ça continue dehors.

Et Victor, misérable : le suit, le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

Il se redresse de son lit aux draps froissés, aussi blafard que sa peau, moite et tremblante. La lumière brule ses rétines. Il ne voit rien.

Il ne veut pas montrer sa faiblesse à Yuri. Son état pitoyable. Mais il sait que c'est trop tard. Alors, il n'ose même pas embrasser Yuri. Yuri qui le tient du bout des doigts, qui lui enfile son costume. Il s'effondre contre lui. Incapable de tenir d'avantage. « Pardon. Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé. » Murmure-t-il encore. Les étoiles semblent si loin.

Tout ce qu'il veut, à cet instant-là, c'est retrouver la glace. C'est patiner avec Yuri. Mais il ne le dit pas. Et ses yeux fermés au soleil et aux étoiles ne voient pas la résignation de Yuri. Yuri qui sous la douleur de son coach, de cet homme qu'il aime, est prêt à tout arrêter. Tout. Victor doit patiner. Yuri ne veut pas sa mort. Ne veut pas ce qu'il a vu, là, allongé par terre.

Victor oublie tout dans les bras de Yuri, comme ça, maintenant. Et le patin, et la compétition. Et son âge, et son corps, et la drogue. Tout. Il ne sent que le corps de Yuri et se promet mille choses pour rester à enserrer ce corps. Pour continuer à aimer Yuri.

Victor prend la vrai résolution de rester peu importe lui, pour Yuri. Que l'année prochaine, il patinera sans quitter Yuri. Même s'il mourra de fatigue. Et qu'il le sait.

Que ça le tuera.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ça dure des siècles. Yuri pleure aussi maintenant. Il pardonne tout. Il le dira à Victor, plus tard : qu'il arrête.

.

Je t'aime, lui dit Yuri.

\- Je t'aime quand même.

* * *

.

 **It's a void that I can't fill**  
 **An empty space I can't replace**  
 **With anything at all**

 **You've done enough**  
 **He's still alive**  
 **He's breathing on his own**  
 **I leave everything I have**

Empty Space – Air Traffic (Fractured Life)

.

.

Laissez un petit mot, c'est extrêmement agréable.

Sunday_


End file.
